


uu

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Old artwork. It's Rumia! (She's trying to lure her prey by charming them)
Kudos: 10





	uu




End file.
